Poster printing refers to large format printing where the printouts have sizes many times larger than a letter or A4 sized sheet. For example, a poster may be 24 inches by 36 inches in size. In addition, high quality printouts are desired for poster printing. Conventionally, posters are printed on large format papers and require sophisticated, large printers to print. Small printers typically used in homes or business offices, are typically limited to letter, legal, A4 and A3 sizes papers and cannot handle larger sized papers.
To enable printing of a large format poster using a small printer in an inexpensive manner, some printer drivers or application software provide a poster printing function, which divides the large poster image into smaller image sections, typically rectangular in shape. For example, a 24 inch by 36 inch poster can be divided into 2 by 3 image sections or partitions to be printed. The image sections or partitions are printed separately on individual sheets of paper, and assembled together by the user to form a large format poster.
In accordance with an exemplary embodiment, it would be desirable to allow an individual user to specify a print property for an individual physical page that is different from other physical pages in the print job. For example, the user can change the color and/or image quality for the specifically defined physical page within the poster printing application.